Girl Meets Junior Year
by austlly394
Summary: Riley, Maya, and the rest of the gang are now 16 and juniors in high school. See them deal with the typical drama of high school. Relationship drama. School drama. Family drama. And even friendship drama. See the 6 best friends take on the world, in a whole other world. Rated T.
1. Girl Meets Junior Year

**Author's note: hey guys I'm SUPER bored and am going to update "Stuck on You"…next week. I really want to write a "Girl Meets World" fan fiction and here it is. Here's chapter 1 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own, "Girl Meets World"**

Riley's POV

"Hey, Riley, ready for your first day of junior year?" Dad asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be, dad." I say. I'm Riley Grace Matthews, age 16, a junior in high school. My best friend is, Maya Alexis Hart. She should be here by now. I wonder what's up.

"MOM! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE 4th GRADE!" My little brother, August Spencer Matthews said.

"August, you have to." Mom said. Auggie made us start calling him, "August" in the 3rd grade. I still call him Auggie. He doesn't mind.

"Hey, weirdoes." Maya walks through the door.

"Maya, are you ready?" Dad asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, Mr. Matthews?" Maya said.

"Maya, I told you, call me, Cory." Dad said.

"Not today, Mr. Matthews." Maya said, "Come on, Riley. You know, Lucas is waiting for you."

"Yeah." I say.

"You know that you and Lucas have been dating for over 2 year now?" Maya said.

"I know. Come on. Good luck, Auggie." I say.

Maya and I walk to school. It's not that far at all. It's quite pleasant, actually. We just talk about stuff. Last Friday, Lucas took me on an awesome date. It was at this chocolate theme dessert restaurant. It was so CHOCOLATY! Lucas just laughed when I got hot fudge in my hair. I didn't mind. Being with Lucas makes me feel like a princess. That's how he treats me, like a princess. And don't worry, Maya has a boyfriend too. His name is, Cameron. And somehow, Farkle got a girlfriend. Her name is, Hannah **(just imagine Carrie from A&A). **

"RILEY!" Lucas said. We've arrived at school.

"LUCAS!" I say. We run into each other's arms and kiss. For the like millionth time, I may add.

"I'm gonna find, Cameron. See you in, history." Maya said.

"History." I say.

No One's POV

Riley, Maya, Lucas, Hannah, Frakle, and Cameron, all have their classes together. First they have history with, Mr. Martin. His personality is IDENTICAL with Cory's. Riley likes that. The next class is, science. Chemistry to be exact. With Mrs. Cole. She has 2 kids and is only in her mid-30s. And trust me, she knows about hashtags. The 6 friends all have study hall with Ms. Stevenson. She always lets the class talk and use their technology. After study hall with the typical crazy teacher with the insane stories, they have English with Mrs. Tyler. Riley and everyone but, Maya, loves English. Maya is obviously an art prodigy. But before art, But before art, they have lunch. Now speaking of art, that's what the 6 have next. Art is just an elective, but Riley persuade everyone to take it. Maya appreciated that. She didn't need it but, was happy that she got it. After art, they go straight to algebra 2. Riley and Farkle were supper happy. Maya, not so much. Cameron however loves math. Anytime he'll help her. Maya is glad to have a guy like him. A guy that she needed. The last period is occupied with Spanish 3. None of them wanted to take Spanish, but they all eventually want to go to college. When the bell rings, they go home. Riley and Maya walk to Riley's apartment.

Riley's POV

"MOM DAD I'M HOME!" I yell. Normally my mom is home.

"How was school, sweetie?" Mom asks.

"Actually pretty great. Maya, Lucas, Cameron, Hannah, Farkle, and me all have the same classes." I say.

"That's great. Any homework?" Mom said.

"Yes but it's your homework." I take out about 20 forms for my mom to sign.

"This should be fun." Mom said.

"It is every year, mom." I say. Me and Maya go to my room. The minute she enters my room, Maya gets a text.

"It's from Cameron. He needs to talk to me. Sorry, Riley, I have to go. I'll be back soon." Maya said.

"Bye, Maya." I say. She leaves.

Maya's POV

I don't want Cameron to break up with me but, I know it will happen. Typical. But I love him and he loves me. 3 years I gave that boy. I still remember the day we met. It was the middle of 8th grade.

_Maya's Flashback Maya's POV_

_Riley and I are in Earth Science with Farkle. The teacher is just a bit boring. Okay, actually she is pretty fun, I'm just bored. Someone walks in. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes._

_I hear him talk, "I'm Cameron Grayson. I'm new." Apparently Cameron said._

_"__I'm, Mrs. Erin Anderson. Great, we're just about to start a new unit on the Moon. Have a seat next to Maya. She's the blonde girl in the back." Cameron sits next to me. There was an odd number kids in this class and the big black tables sit 2. I decided to be alone. _

_"__Cameron." Cameron said. _

_"__Maya." I say._

_"__Maya, what a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl." I blush. "With an, I, or Y?" Cameron said._

_"__Y." I say._

_"__Even more beautiful." Cameron said._

_"__Class, Addyson, is going to pass out notes." Mrs. Anderson said. _

_After Science Class Maya's POV_

_I'm outside the science room, waiting for class to leave. I need to ask Mrs. Anderson about the notes. "Maya?" Cameron said._

_"__Yeah." I say._

_"__I was wondering if you would want to get some pizza on Friday." Cameron said._

_"__Are you asking me out?" I say._

_"__Only if you want me to." Cameron said._

_"__I'd love too." I say._

_End of Flashback Maya's POV_

I knock on the door to Cameron's house. His older sister, Carolina, answers the door. "Is Cameron in his room?" I ask.

"Yup." Carolina said.

"Thanks, Carolina." I say.

"No problem, Maya." Carolina said.

I walk upstairs to Cameron' room, "Hey. I say as I sit on his bed.

"Hey." He sits next to me, "We need to talk."

"I know." I say.

"Maya, you know that I love you. Ever since that first day in Mrs. Anderson Earth science class." Cameron said.

"But you're breaking up with me." I say.

"Not exactly. I'm moving. We all are. In a month. I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"What. Why?" I say in shock.

**So how did you like it? I will be updating this all week. "Stuck on You" is next week. Review it up.**


	2. Girl Meets Being Broken

**Author's note: so I'm going to update a different story every day. It will not only benefit you guys but, me. It's hard to get back into the swing of things after being gone for so long. It's easier to update a different story once a day than one story all week. And I don't know why. **

**ONE YEAR AGO TODAY ROAD TRIPS AND REUIONS AIRED OH MY GOD IT FEELS LIKE A MINUTE AGO! **

**Here's chapter 2 of, "Girl Meet's Junior Year" I don't own, "Girl Meets World"**

Last Time on GMJY Maya's POV

I walk upstairs to Cameron's room, "Hey. I say as I sit on his bed.

"Hey." He sits next to me, "We need to talk."

"I know." I say.

"Maya, you know that I love you. Ever since that first day in Mrs. Anderson Earth science class." Cameron said.

"But you're breaking up with me." I say.

"Not exactly. I'm moving. We all are. In a month. I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"What. Why?" I say in shock.

Present Time Maya's POV

"Maya, I wish I could stay but I can't." Cameron said.

"Why are you moving anyway?" I ask.

"My dad got transferred LA. I really want to stay but, my mom wants us to move there as a family." Cameron said. His door opens. His little brother, Cody comes in. his curly blonde is perfectly out of place. Cody is so cute. He's only 8 and adorable.

"Hey, Cody." I say.

"MAYA!" Cody runs to me. I pick him up and put him on my lap. I'm gonna miss this little guy. He's so cute.

"Yes, Cody?" I say.

"I'm gonna miss you." Cody said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Cody." I say.

"CODY!" Cameron's mom, Katherine said.

"COMING MOMMY." Cody said. He gets down and heads out the door. I blow him a kiss. He catches it and leaves.

"Maya, you should go. I know you were hanging out with Riley and her family." Cameron said.

"Okay. Listen, I'll call you later. Bye, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Cameron said. He gives me a quick kiss and I leave. When I walk out of the house, I shed a few tears. I know, not very "Maya-like" but, when you love something…set the free.

Riley's POV

Maya climbs through the window. Her eye makeup is slightly smudged, "Maya."

"Save it. Cameron is moving in a month. There's nothing he can do." Maya said.

"Does he want to leave?" I ask.

"No. he wants to stay here and be with me." Maya said.

"Did you guys break up?" I say.

"No. I don't want to break up with him and he doesn't want to break up with me." Maya said.

"Long distance?"

"I wouldn't do that to myself or to Cameron. I have to break up with him." Maya said.

"Maya, you don't have to break up with him." I say.

"Riley, yes I do. I'm gonna go home." Maya said.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." I know Maya needs a friend, she just doesn't want to admit it. But she needs too. I don't want to lose Maya. She was broken **(Girl Meets Flaws)** at age 12 and she'll be broken now. Cameron fixed her. And he can break her. I have to talk to him.

"Carolina, is Cameron home?" I ask Cameron's older sister.

"Yeah, did Maya send you?" Carolina asks.

"No." I say.

She shows me to Cameron's room. It's been awhile since I've been here. I knock on his door, "Come in." I hear.

"What the heck Cameron. She's been broken before and she'll be broken again." I say.

"Good to see you, Riley. Repeat everything you just said." Cameron said.

"Maya's past. You fixed her. You'll break her again." I say.

"I'm not going to break up with her." Cameron said.

"Be she will break up with you." I say.

"Don't tell Maya but-" Cameron said.

"CAMERON MICHAEL GRAYSON COME HERE!" Cameron's mom said.

"Sorry, Riles, mom want's what mom want's. I'll see you around." Cameron said.

"See you around. Wait what did you want to tell me?" I say.

"I'll tell you later." Cameron said.

Not cool Cameron, not cool at all.

Maya's POV

"Hey, Josh." I say to my step-dad.

Let me explain myself. When I was 12, my mom met someone. His name is Josh. When I was 13 they got married. I didn't reject it at all. I missed having a fatherly figure in my life. Mr. Matthews was the best thing I got. But it wasn't the same. Now that I have a step-dad I feel less broken. He is a great step-dad. He engorges me to do better in school, which I have. Josh has a few kids. My step-siblings. But they live with their mom. There's Sienna whose 12, Sabrina whose 10, and Sawyer whose 7. Every other weekend they visit with Josh. It's a good thing they love me. I tell Sienna all about my middle school stories. She really appreciates it. Sienna has Mr. Matthews has a history teacher. It's kind of awkward.

"Maya, miss you." My 2 year old sister, Callie, said.

Let me explain myself even more. I was born on December 2nd, 2002. My little sister, Callie Addison, was born on August 12th, 2016. I was a little mad when I found out. It's not like my mom was 40 something. She and my dad had me when they were 17. When Callie was born, my mom was 32 and Josh was 36. He's 4 years older but it's not like he's 8 year's older. That would have been so not cool.

"Missed you too, Callie. I was at Cameron's." I say.

"Cool. Play?" Callie shows me her dolls.

"Sure." Callie gives me my favorite doll. I named her, Riley. She's a complete girly-girl that's insurer about herself. Riley Grace Matthews.

"Maya, phone for you." Mom said.

"Sorry, Callie, we'll play after dinner. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." Callie said.

Who would be calling me on the house phone? "Hello?"

"Look outside." It is Cameron. I walk out to my balcony and see Cameron with an acoustic guitar.

_Lovin' you ain't easy_

_Nothin' ever is_

_But I will keep on fightin'_

_For a love like this_

I quickly run down the fire escape stairs. Cameron is smiling.

_You know I wouldn't have it_

_Any other way_

_Even when times get tough_

_I don't want no easy love_

"Even when the times are tough I don't want no easy love. I love you Maya Alexis Hart and nothing will change that." He kisses me.

"I don't want no easy love either." I kiss him.

**So that was chapter 2. I hoped you guys liked it. I don't own "Easy Love" by R5. Review with up.**


	3. Girl Meets Fights

**Author's note: sorry I haven't in about 2 weeks. I hope you guys like this chapter. Here's chapter 3 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own, "Girl Meets World".**

Maya's POV

Cameron and I just finished a dinner date. He took me to this really fancy and expensive place. The soup is 15 dollars. Cameron and I are walking in the park. It's so pretty at night. With the lights from the skyscrapers in the distance. It's a really beautiful sight.

"Cameron?" We sit on an abandon bench.

"What is it, Maya?" Cameron said.

"What are we going to do about our relationship?" I say.

"What do you mean?" Cameron said.

"Cameron, you're moving to LA. It's not like I can just visit you any time I want. Do you want a long distance relationship?" I say.

"Follow me." Cameron said.

"What?"

"Just trust me." Cameron said.

"Okay."

Cameron takes me back to his car. He opens the door for me. It's nice to feel like a princess when he's around. He drives to an apartment complex. It's right across the street from mine. But he doesn't live here.

"We're here." Cameron said, "Trust me." Cameron takes me to an unknown apartment, "Welcome."

"I'm so confused." I say, "Whose place is this?"

"It's my best friend, Matt's. He's 18 and a senior. His place has 2 bedrooms and is big enough for 2 people." Cameron said.

"I still don't get what you're saying." I say.

"Matt is my best friend. Therefore he would do anything for me. I talked with my parents. They said I could stay with Matt while they are in LA. Maya, I'm staying in NYC." Cameron said.

"You're not moving?" I say.

"Right." Cameron said. We kiss.

"Is Matt even here?" I ask.

"No. He's on a date with his girlfriend, Kayla." Cameron said.

"That's good. Cameron, I should get going. I promised Riley that I would stay over." I say.

"Bye, Maya. Love you." Cameron said.

"Love you too." I say.

Riley's POV

I can't believe this happened to my Lucas. How could this happen. "Hey, hey, hey." Maya comes through the window.

"GUESS WHAT?" We say at the same time.

"You go first." I say hoping it's practically nothing.

"Cameron isn't moving to LA. He's moving in with his best friend, Matt. Isn't that great, Riley." Maya said, "What's wrong?"

"Lucas is in the hospital." I say crying.

"What happened?" Maya said.

"A car crash. Drunk driver hit him. I can't visit him. Past visiting hours. Maya." I cry into her.

"Riley, did you NOT hear what I just said? Cameron is staying." Maya said.

"Maya, did you NOT hear what I just said? The love of my life is in the hospital and I don't even know what's wrong with him." I say.

"The love of my life isn't moving. Isn't that great?" Maya said.

"The love of my life is in the hospital. Isn't that terrible?" I say, "You know what is terrible? That my best friends doesn't even care. She just cares that her precious boyfriend isn't moving."

"Riley, Cameron means the world to me. I don't want to start and argument. I'm going." Maya said.

"Good." I say. Yeah, I just went there.

"Good." Maya said.

"Fine!" I say.

"Fine!" Maya said. And she leaves. I start to cry even harder. My mom comes in.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Mom said.

"Maya. She just cares that her boyfriend isn't moving to LA and doesn't even care that Lucas is in the hospital." I say.

"I see. Here let's get some hot chocolate and we can talk about this." Mom said.

"Okay." I say.

Maya's POV

It's about 9:30. Callie is asleep. My mom is working at the diner. Josh should be home. Wait, I think this weekend he has, Sienna, Sabrina, and Sawyer.

"JOSH!" I yell.

"GUEST BEDROOM!" Josh yelled. I go to the guest bedroom. It's really just the kid's room. The room that Sienna, Sabrina, and Sawyer, stay in when they stay over. They're playing a board came. It's Monopoly **(don't own). **

"Maya?" Sienna said.

"What is it, Sienna?" I say.

"The project that Mr. Matthews gives on US History about the Boston Freedom Trail. I need help on it." Sienna said.

"Sure. Love too. Any ideas?" I say.

"Yeah, I want to do it on Paul Revere's house." Sienna said.

"That's what I did my project on." I say.

"Cool. Let's get this started. It's due next week. We need to do a 5 paragraph essay and a poster." Sienna said.

"Same Mr. Matthews." I say.

"Same Mr. Matthews." Sienna said.

Riley's POV

"She just should have been more supportive. What if Cameron was in the hospital? I would be there for her. I just wish she was there for me." I say.

"Riley, sometimes people are just so happy that they forget about everyone that they love. You know Maya was just so happy. She was like this when Callie was born. Remember?" Mom said.

"I did. It's just Lucas is her friend too." I say.

"But he's your boyfriend. Riley, go to her." Mom said.

"Okay." I say.

Maya's POV

"So, any ideas for the essay?" I ask Sienna.

"For the intro, there should be some simple facts about Paul Revere himself. And then 3 facts about the house. That could easily be turned into an 8 sentence paragraph." Sienna said.

"I think I still have my essay. We could use it as an example. I think I got a B- on it." I say.

"I get my laptop form my backpack. Riley is on the couch.

"Was wondering when you would come out." Riley said.

"I was wondering when you would come." I say.

**So a sort of cliffy. Sorry for such a short chapter. Next one should be longer. **

**CONGRATS SHANE DAWSON FOR WINNING THE CHAIR. YOU HAVE WORKED SO HARD TO GET TO WHER YOU ARE NOW. SO PROUD OF YOU.**

**Don't ask…Review it up.**


	4. Girl Meets Sisterly Love

**Author's note: so I got 2 reviews that were SUPER sweet last chapter. They were both from guests. One read:**

**_I'm so glad your writing this story. This is like…the best Girl Meets World fanfic on this site. It's amazing._**

**_-Guest _**

**Thank you so much for your kind words. It makes me happy to know that this story is good enough. And I didn't even watch to publish it.**

**The other one read:**

**_I love your story but seriously, either dont do the cliffhangers or WRITE MORE CHAPTERS, which is my personal fav_**

**_-Gamergirlguest_**

**Well Gamergirlguest, if I didn't leave cliffhangers than you wouldn't come back for more. **

**This is why I'm updating today. I would normal wait until next weekend but, this made me smile.**

**That you guests for your kind words. They make me smile. Here's chapter 4 of, "Girl Meets Junior World" I don't own, "Girl Meets World"**

Last Time on GMJY Maya's POV

"Was wondering when you would come out." Riley said.

"I was wondering when you would come." I say.

Present Time Maya's POV

"I'm just gonna take your laptop and go. Your password is still, Cameron, Maya?" Sienna said.

"Yeah. I think the essay was titled, Revere's House, Shey." I say.

"Thanks." Sienna said. She goes to my room. I trust her.

"Riley, I should have been more understanding. I know you love him." I say.

"Maya, I should have been more caring. I know you love him." Riley said.

"How about tomorrow, we see Lucas. First thing in the morning." I say.

"And later we can help Cameron pack." Riley said.

"Deal." I say.

"Deal." Riley said. We do our girl handshake. It's good to be back, "Bye."

"Bye. I'm coming, Shey." I say.

The Next Day Riley's POV

"BUT DAD! Mom said I could go." I say. My dad won't let me and Maya go without an adult. And I don't want my dad to go.

"No, Riley." Dad said.

"PLEASE!" I say. GOD! I wish my mom didn't have to work.

"Riley. I can't." Dad said.

"WHY! LUCAS IS MY BOYFRIEND! MAYA IS GOING TO BE THERE! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING WILL HAPPEN! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" I say.

"Riley Grace Matthews, of course I trust you. I just don't trust Lucas." Dad said.

"WHY? WHAT DID HE EVER DO?" I say.

"Just go. You're right. He didn't do anything. But we'll talk later." Dad said.

"Thank you so much." I say, "Bye, love you."

Maya's driving. She's actually a really good driver. Surprising to most people who have met Maya. She's reckless and carefree but a pretty awesome driver. The hospital is only about 10 minutes away.

So many thoughts come into my mind. What if Lucas doesn't remember me? What if something is seriously wrong with him? What if he forgot everything that has happened to him ever since he got here? What if-

"Riley, chill." Maya interrupts my thoughts, "We're here."

"Maya, what if-"

"What if everything is okay?" Maya said.

"Thanks." Maya and I go into the hospital.

"Lucas Fryer." Maya said.

"Relation?" Rachel said. I read the name tag.

"Girlfriend and best friend." I say.

"Floor 4 room 402." Rachel said.

"Thank you." Maya said. I practically drag Maya to the elevator and then room 402. I knock on Lucas's door.

"Riley?" MY LUCAS!

"YES!" I say.

"And Maya!" Maya said.

"Come in." Lucas said. I open the door. Nothing seems wrong with Lucas. We waves to me and Maya. With a purple case on his right arm. Purple is my favorite color.

"Lucas, what happened?" I run over to him.

"Drunk guy. He hit me and don't worry I'm fine." Lucas said.

"Dude, you have a broken arm." Maya said.

"I know." Lucas said.

No One's POV

Riley stayed the whole day. She couldn't leave Lucas's side. She just couldn't. At around 10, Maya left. Josh picked her up and left the keys from Riley. Sawyer had a soccer practice so Josh had to go. He and Sawyer's best friend, Jack, his dad is the other coach. When Josh picked up Maya he took the girls. Josh thought they could have a girl's day at the mall. He gave each of them $30. Sienna and Sabrina appreciated that.

Maya, Sienna, and Sabrina had so much fun. Maya really didn't want to be seen at Claire's **(don't own) **but, Sabrina insisted that they go there. She wanted to see all the different sister necklaces. She found a trio of best friend ones. It was of a pink, purple, and blue music note. Sabrina gave the blue one to Maya and the purple to Sienna. Maya just smiled. Sienna and Sabina are her best sister friends.

Sienna begged Maya to take her to Hot Topic **(don't own)**. She's been eyeing the whole Harry Potter **(don't own)** section for ages. Sabrina is a little scared by Hot Topic so Maya stayed with her. Sabrina wouldn't even walk into it.

When Sienna was done, the girls ate at the food court. Sabrina begged for Taco Bell **(don't own) **Maya got guiled in. She doesn't really like Taco Bell but anything for Sabrina. While they were eating, Sienna kept looking at this guy. Maya had a feeling that she liked him. And she was right.

While Maya was doing all of this, Riley and Lucas had a sort of fun time. They talked, ate, and even watched their favorite movie, Not Cool **(don't own)**. It's an independent film from 2014, by their favorite YouTuber, Shane Dawson. They watched it on Riley's iPad **(don't own)**. According to them, it's the funniest movie ever. Once the movie was over, Riley had to leave so Lucas could get checked on. She didn't mind. Riley was getting hungry so she went to the cafeteria during that time. By the time she was done getting her food, Lucas was done.

They ate the terrible hospital food and remembered good memories. Mainly from when they first met. Back in the 7th grade. Lucas knew that Riley had a crush on him. Lucas admitted to having a crush on her too.

At 4, Maya and the girls got picked up. Sienna was supposed to be going to her mom's but all the stuff for the project is at Maya's place. When Sienna had all her stuff, she went. By the time it was dinner, she and Callie playing a week's worth of dolls. Callie was happy that she has her big sister back. After dinner, Riley picked up Maya to help Cameron pack some stuff up. Cody was so happy to Maya. That little blonde missed her.

At 7, Riley and Maya went back home. Riley got yelled at by Cory. She was so happy that she didn't get in trouble. Maya was talking over the phone with Sienna about where to begin with the poster. Maya said that we can do it tomorrow. Sienna is happy to have a sister like Maya. Maya is happy to have a sister like Sienna.

**So that's the chapter. Again, updating this next weekend. Review it up.**


	5. Girl Meets Hannah

**Author's note: so I'm back. FYI, my updating schedule is gonna be a little weird this week because for Thanksgiving, I go out-of-state with family I only see during Thanksgiving. Sunday, it should go back to normal. **

**I'm not gonna rant about Relationships and Red Carpets, YET. I'll do that on my next chapter of, "Meeting You Again" **

**Here's chapter 5 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own GMW.**

Riley's POV

It's Monday. Lucas got released from the hospital yesterday. 8 weeks. 8 weeks, he'll be in that purple cast. And he's 16. That's not right. It's not his fault. If only I was with him. None of this would have happened. _Riley, you can't blame yourself. You did nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong._ But, I could have been with him. _But your dad. _True. _Riley just think, you'll be with him soon. Your knight in shining armor. _True, I can't wait to see my Lucas. My Lucas Daniel Fryer. His name is SO FREAKIN CUTE!

"Sup weirdoes?" And Maya's here.

"Nothing much." Dad said.

"What about you, August?" Maya said?

"Just having fun in the 3rd grade. On Friday, we had to write a 5 sentence summary on the chapter that we read in class and learned multiplying by 2." August said.

"Fun. What's 2 times 4?" Maya said.

"8." August said.

"Awesome. Come on, Riley. My mom is actually driving us and Lucas." Maya said.

"Bye, dad, love you." I say.

"Love you too, Riles." Dad said.

Lucas was in the back seat waiting for me. You can tell when a boy is really waiting for you, when he doesn't look out the window. It means he wants to be surprised by you. It means he truly cares and wants what's best for you.

Maya's mom…she's not the best driver. Or the worst. She's a little worse than normal but not, "New York Driver' status. It's weird.

Katy dropped me, Maya, and Lucas off at the school. Lucas immediately gets looks. Not surprised. It's high school. We spot Hannah and Farkle.

"Hey Lucas, heard what happened. It's not your fault. Just remember that." Farkle said.

"Trust me, Farkle, I know." Lucas said.

"Come on, Farkle, we have class." Hannah said. We but all have the same class. Hannah, she's shy and keeps to herself. She likes to space herself from the world. It's her family. Her parents got divorced when she was 11. Not necessarily that best time to have family drama. Hannah was always an awkward kid. She has 2 older brothers and a younger sister. She just wanted to fit in. That's all Hannah ever wanted.

Farkle and Hannah met in 8th grade pre-biology class. They had to work on a project together. Farkle and Hannah instantly clicked. It was practically love at first site. They didn't date until 6 months later. During the first 6 months, they were really good friends. Ironically, Hannah HATED school and HATED homework. She almost always got Ds and Ds. Farkle changed that. He made school fun for Hannah. She enjoyed seeing him every day. Now she's an average B+ student. And I have one of my best friends to thank for that.

"Matthews, Fryer, detention. You're late." Mr. Martin said.

"Sorry, sir." I say.

"Actually, sir. I am allowed to arrive to class a few minutes late because of my broken arm and Riley carries all of my books, thus she can also be late." Lucas said.

"Fine. One day I will get you Fryer. One day." Mr. Martin said.

"Just not today, sir." Lucas said.

"Okay class, today we are going to be talking notes on The Revolutionary War. Can anyone tell me who the war was against?" Mr. Martin said. A few kids raise their hand, "Hailey?"

"It was between America, eventually, France vs Britain." Hailey said.

"Great. Now what famous document was signed after the war?" Mr. Martin said, "Lucas?"

"The Declaration of Independences." Lucas said.

"Great. Who was the first president of the United States?" Mr. Martin said. "Kaitlin?"

"George Washington." Kaitlin said.

"Great, on to the notes." Mr. Martin said.

Mr. Martin, he partially lectors us. It's so annoying. WE ARE 16 WE DON'T WANT LECTORS! But, he would give me detention forever if I said that.

Finally, the bell rings. That glorious bell that is a god. A god from school heaven.

No One's POV

Thought out the whole day, Lucas kept getting asked the same questions. "Are you okay?" "Does it hurt?" "How did you break it?" "Can I sign your cast?" Lucas answers, "Yes. Not anymore. Car accident. No." Nothing changes.

Maya and Cameron just hung out. She is still SO happy that he's staying. Maya honestly sees a future with him. With a white dress and 3 kids that oddly resemble both of them.

Hannah was unusually quite today. Not even Farkle could break her. He knew something was up. He just hasn't solved it yet.

Riley got really mad during lunch. These 2 super popular girls, Justine and Jaycee, were all over Lucas. They were flirting with him. Lucas told them to please go away. They didn't listen. That's when Riley cracked. Let's just say, NOW she has detention. In fact she's in it right now. For about another 20 minutes. Anything for the prince she loves.

Hannah's POV

"MOM, I'M HOME!" I yell. She hardly ever hears me though.

"Hannah!" My 9 year old sister, Holly, comes running. She was born on December 25th, hence the name.

"How was school?" I ask Holly.

"Great. We got a student teacher and she's THE BEST!" Holly said.

"That's awesome. Is mom home?" I say.

"No." She probably went out to get more beer.

"Okay. Any homework?" I say.

"Just to read 2 chapters of my book." Holly said.

"After dinner?" I say.

"After dinner." Holly said.

My mom is hardly ever home. She's either getting drunk or getting stuff to get drunk. It's my life. I just want to take Holly and move out. Let me explain. 5 years ago, my parents got divorced. Holly was only 6. She really didn't get it. I have 2 older brothers, Nick whose 20 and in college. And Noah, whose 24, married, and expecting a baby girl with his wife in November. They lived with my dad before they went to college. My mom knew that they were growing teenage boys. They needed there father. According to her it was for the better.

The drinking began a year ago. Every day, she gets worse and worse. I want to help her but, she won't let me. Holly can't really do anything. She barely understands why our mother is acting really weird. Which is normal. She can't go a day without drinking. It's really bad. Like it's not funny. She needs help. I just wish she would let me.

**So, now we know a little more about Hannah. Maybe a little too much. **

**Will Hannah tell Farkle or will he find out on his own?**

**Will Holly figure things out and try to do something?**

**Will Justine and Jaycee cause more trouble?**

**Will Lucas be Riley's knight in shining armor? **

**Find out next chapter. Review it up.**


	6. Girl Meets Blowing Up

**Author's note: so last chapter was interesting. We found out what's been bothering Hannah. PS: Hannah looks JUST like Carrie from Austin and Ally. The character, Carrie, who is played by, Hannah Cat Jones. That's where her name came from. **

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. IT WAS HARD TO WRITE. CRAPY FILERS NORMALLY ARE. WARNING THERE IS SOME LANGUAGE! **

**Language Here's chapter 6 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own, "Girl Meets World" **

Riley's POV

"RILEY, WAKE UP!" It's Monday morning. And I don't want to get up.

"5 more minutes, dad." I say.

"RILEY GRACE MATTHEWS, OUT OF BED!" Dad said.

"Fine!" I get out of bed. My dad has been really bugging me lately.

I go on my phone. Lucas texted me, "hey babe"

I text him, "hey missed u"

"missed u too"

"c u in school"

"luv u"

"luv u"

I get dressed in something girly. That's a lie. I just get black leggings, a pink shirt, and a gray scarf. My black boots are in the living room.

"Hey, mom. Hey, Maya. Maya?!" I say.

"Hey." Maya said, "Your parents let me in. My dad had to go to work early and my mom had to go out of town."

"Ah. What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Eggs and bacon." Mom said.

"Yum." I say. Mom gets me some breakfast.

At School Hannah's POV

I have to get out of the Hell hole that I call home. I can't go back there. I just can't. I have to get Holly out of there. She can't grow up like this. I want to ask Farkle for help. I'm just scared that he'll take it too far.

"Hey, Hannah." Farkle said.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"What's wrong? Is it your mom? Is Holly okay?" Of course he found out.

"Nothing. Yes. Sort of." I say.

"Hannah, talk to me." Farkle said.

"It's just so hard. I just can't take it anymore." I just let it go.

"Hannah, do you need to talk to Ms. Stevenson **(they're crazy study hall teacher that's someone they trust and can talk to).**" Farkle said.

"I do, but that's needs I've pulled the white flag of surrender. I can't surrender to my problems. Not yet." I say.

"Hannah, do you hear what you're saying. Your mom is an alcoholic and you're doing NOTHING about it." Frakle said. He takes me and kisses me, "Please."

"Okay. I'll talk to her." I say.

"Promise?" Frakle said.

"Promise." I say.

Riley's POV

"Everyone, pair up for our next project. You have a minute." Mr. Martin said.

I go over to Lucas. I wouldn't make him get up. He's so sweet and kind. I see Justine and Jaycee looking a little more evil than normal. Cameron's at Maya's deck. They're so cute together. Cameron is exactly what Maya needed. She needed someone that is weird but, sweet. Someone that is caring but, fun. Someone that won't let her down. Someone that is understandable. Someone that can handle Maya's weird family. Step-sibling included. Someone that is Cameron Michael Grayson.

"Hey, Lucas." Justine said.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"Why are you working with Riley?" Jaycee said.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Why is she your girlfriend?" Justine said. Oh this means war!

"Because I love her and want to be with her." Lucas said. That's my Lucas.

"Why don't you like us?" Jaycee said.

"Because, you're not my type." Lucas said.

"And what is your type?" Justine said.

"Smart, pretty, funny, weird, quirky, and a little insecure. Oh and her name HAS to be Riley Grace Matthews." Lucas said. I just smile. He's literally my knight in shining armor.

"Bye, Lucas." Jaycee blows him a kiss.

"Bye, bitch." Justine said. THIS. MEANS. WAR!

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT, JUSTINE? YOU'RE NOT! THAT'S LIFE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BULLY OTHERS? YOU THINK IT MAKES THEM WEAKER. BUT IT DOESN'T. I KNOW THAT I'M INSECURE BUT, THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME RILEY." I blow up.

"And that's why I love you." Lucas said. Like I said. My knight in shining armor.

Study Hall Hannah's POV

"You ready, Hannah?" Farkle said.

"I guess so." Farkle walks away, "No, stay."

"I knew you would say that." Farkle said. He leads me to Ms. Stevenson's desk.

"Ms. Stevenson, I have a problem." I'm gonna do this.

"What is it, Hannah?" Ms. Stevenson said.

"My parents divorced when I was 11. 5 years ago. By 2 older brothers, lived with my dad before going off to college. Me and my younger sister, Holly, stayed with my mom. My mom was fine until a year ago. She began drinking. It was fine. Than it began to get worse and worse. She can't control herself. Holly is only 9 and doesn't get it. I want to get out of there and help her. But she won't let me. I just can't take it anymore." I say.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Ms. Stevenson said.

"Yeah but, she just cuts me off." I say.

"Is your sister conscious of the drinking?" Ms. Stevenson said.

"No. The way my mom acts is normal now." I say.

"Farkle, could Hannah and Holly stay with you until the school gets this under control?" Ms. Stevenson said.

"Without a question. She and Holly could have my older sister's rooms. There in college anyway. My parents won't mind." Farkle said.

"Thank you so much, Farkle." I say, "There's no way I can make it without you."

"You just got that from, Austin and Ally." Farkle said.

"But it's true." I kiss Farkle. He's just so sweet. There's no way…

**As you can see, Farkle and Lucas both want what's best for their girlfriends. They love them so much and want them to be happy. God, I wish I had someone like that. I have a best guy friend but it's SUPER complicated. I don't want to talk about it…**

**Make some predictions of what's gonna happen next chapter.**

**AGAIN SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! 100% MY FAULT! **

**Review it up.**


	7. Girl Meets Movie Date

**Author's note: so long time no see. IDK where this story is going but, I'm not gonna quit. I know that there will be a sequel called, "Girl Meets Senior Year" so yeah. So I can't bale on this story and I won't. Here's chapter 7 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own GMW. **

Riley's POV

"Riley, are you ready?" Lucas said.

"Of course." Riley said.

It's Friday. Lucas is taking me on a date. It's so sweet that we'll do anything for me. I NEVER thought I would be dating him. I still remember our first date…

_Riley's Flashback Riley's POV_

_This. Is. Terrifying. In a good way. Lucas is taking me on our first date. I don't know how I'm feeling. I have always liked him. For over a year now. How did Lucas ask me out? It's actually a really sweet story._

_So, it was the freshman dance. September 23, 2016. There was only 2 dances left of the night. My favorite slow song, "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne. I was sad because I saw other people slow dancing and I really wanted to. Lucas saw that. He came up to me and gave out his hand. I took it. We danced like no one was watching. Like the "Can I Have This Dance?" Troy and Gabriella scene from "High School Musical 3". And the end of the dance, we looked into each other's eyes and kissed. I never forgot that night. Lucas took me home and asked me out. That night. It was magical. After asking me out, we saw a shooting star. I knew it was the perfect moment. We shared our second kiss. And, my dad caught us. He was mad, as you can imagine, but he accepted the fact that I am 13 and growing up. Which makes me happy._

_"__So, where are you taking me?" I ask Lucas._

_"__Actually it's, where's Logan taking us." Lucas said. Logan is Lucas's 17 year old brother._

_"__Logan, where are you taking us?" I say._

_"__Riley, it's supposed to be a surprise." Logan said._

_"__Okay." I say. _

_After about 10 minutes, which felt like an hour, we arrive at this restaurant. Not just any restaurant, one of the most fancy and expressive in New York. _

_"__Lucas, are you serious?" I say._

_"__Riles, of course I am." Lucas said._

_"__But, this place is so-"_

_"__So? Riley, just trust me. Okay?"_

_"__Okay."_

_That night was magical. Dinner was amazing and Lucas, being Lucas, took me dancing in Central Park. It was, again for better lack of words, magical. Lucas just makes me feel like the Gryffindor I never was. He's my Ron to Hermione. I just want this to be the best thing I got. Besides Maya._

End of Riley's Flashback Riley's POV

And that was the night. An amazing dinner that was WAY too much money. And that dance. The Freshman Dance. I never forgot that night. Neither did Lucas. I made sure of that.

"Lucas, where are we going?" I ask.

"I can't tell you." Lucas said.

"But you can't drive."

"True. The movies."

"Thank you."

Maya's POV

"Sienna, how did you, _fail_." I say.

"I'm sorry, Maya, I just-" Sienna said.

"Math. It was math wasn't it?"

"How did you-"

"Mrs. Hudson told me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I almost failed math too. Just, let me help."

"Maya, I know you don't want me to make the same mistakes that you did but sometimes, those mistakes have to be made."

"Sienna, I know you don't mean that."

"I'm sorry, Maya. I'm going to the mall with Aubree, dad knows."

"Be back by 10."

"And Maya."

"Yeah."

"Stop sounding like my mom."

"Will do"

It's because I care.

Maybe I care a little too much.

She's my sister.

And I love her.

Riley's POV

The movie was so good. Lucas knew I would love it. He knows so much about me. It's what I love about him. He can just know everything about me just by looking at me. He can know how I'm feeling. How I'm acting. Just everything.

"Lucas?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Lucas said.

"Are we going back to my place or?"

"Central Park."

"Will do."

I drive to Central Park. I know Lucas has something planned. It should be interesting. Or maybe he has nothing planned and that's the surprise.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Okay. We're gonna lie on a blanket and look at the stars."

"That sounds perfect."

I help Lucas get the blanket situated. Perfect. We lay on it together. Looking at the stars.

"A shooting star." I point.

"Make a wish." Lucas said.

I wish that Lucas and I will be together forever. Married and with kids. Until death departs us.

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

**This is the shortest chapter I've written in forever. Like not kidding. I hate myself for the shortness. I don't own ITAY. I put that in there because it's what Riley is thinking of. Lucas and that love for him. I don't own anything. Tomorrow I'll have a new chapter. Promise. Review it up.**


	8. Girl Meets Possible Future

**Author's note: so here's that second bonus chapter I was talking about. **

**PREPARE MENTALLY TO HAVE YOUR FEELS MESSED WITH!**

**Here's chapter 8 of, "Girl Meets Junior Year" I don't own GMW.**

_The Possible Future No One's POV_

_2032, Riley Grace Fryer opens her eyes. This has been her life for the past 10 years. Living with Lucas. When Riley turned 20, they moved in together. Cory wasn't happy but, he knew that his daughter was growing up. And he knew that Lucas would take care of her. And Lucas was happy about that._

_"__Daddy, WAKE UP!" Their only daughter said. _

_"__Chloe, I've been up." Lucas said. _

_"__Oh. Is mommy up?" Chloe said._

_"__Yes I am. Are Jack and Jayce up?" Riley said._

_"__Yeah. They're playing video games." Chloe said._

_"__It's 9 in the morning. They need to get off right down." Riley said._

_"__They've been playing all night." Chloe said._

_"__Headphones. Chloe, why don't you and daddy make so breakfast while I yell at your brothers." Riley said._

_"__Okay." Chloe said. She is seriously the cutest 6 year old ever._

_Riley stormed into the living room, "JACK MATTHEW FRYER! JAYCE MICHAEL FRYER!"_

_"__Mom, what did we do now?" Jack said._

_"__The question is, what didn't you do? Oh wait, SLEEP!" Riley said. _

_"__Fine, we'll sleep." Jayce said._

_"__Actually, I want you guys to clean your rooms." Riley said._

_"__But, mom." Jack and Jayce said together._

_"__You should have thought about that before you stayed up all night. Rooms now." Riley pointed to the boy's rooms._

_So, what has happened in the last like 14 years? When Riley and Lucas were 20, they moved in together. After getting engaged. When they were 21, can someone say wedding bells? Thank you. On March 27, 2024, Riley and Lucas had identical twin boys, Jack Matthew and Jayce Michael. Adorable little boys that grew up to be trouble makers. On October 28, 2026, they had the girl that Riley wanted, Chloe Allison Grace Fryer. She was so adorable and grew up to still be adorable. And a very smart 6 year old. _

_"__Mommy, we made you toast." Chloe said._

_"__Thanks baby-girl." Riley said._

_"__Riley, I love you." Lucas said._

_"__Lucas, you tell me that every day." Riley said. _

_"__Riley, it's true. You mean the world to me. There's no way I can do it without you." Lucas said. _

_"__Stop quoting Austin and Ally." Riley said. _

_"__Will do." Lucas smiles. _

_Things are lookin' up_

_Things are lookin' up_

_I couldn't find a star_

_"__Hello?" Riley said. _

_"__Riley, can you babysit? Cameron has this really important meeting that we need to be at." Maya said._

_"__Sure. What time?" Riley said._

_"__In 20 minutes?" Maya said._

_"__MAYA!" Riley said._

_"__Sorry, it was last minute. Please?" Maya said._

_"__Fine. See you in 20." Riley said._

_"__Thank you so much." Maya said._

_Riley hangs up, "We're babysitting?" Lucas said. _

_"__In 20 minutes." Riley sad._

_"__Are the boys done with their rooms?" Lucas said._

_"__Chloe can you?" Riley said._

_"__Sure, mommy." Chloe said. She goes to Jack's room. And then Jayce's. She loves her twin brothers but, needs her best friend, Emmi. They met when they were 4 at the park. Chloe and Emmi became instant friends. Friends forever. _

_In the Grayson household…_

_"__Erica, come on." Her older sister said. _

_"__Ella, I can't find my notebook." The younger one said._

_"__It's in the living room." The oldest side. _

_"__Noah, didn't touch it right?" The youngest said._

_"__I wouldn't count on it." The oldest said._

_"__I'll be back." The youngest said. _

_So, what has happened in the last 14 years for Maya and Cameron? When Maya was 19 and Cameron was 20, they had their first child. A girl named, Ella Aubrey Grayson. She was born a week before Riley's 20 birthday. January 10, 2022, Ella's birth day. Ella remind an only child until Noah Hunter Grayson was born on May 6, 2023. He was always a little trouble maker. Like his practically cousins, Jack and Jayce. On June 17, 2024, Maya and Cameron got married. Noah became a middle child on December 4, 2026, when Erica Abigail Hailey Grayson was born. _

_"__Noah, did you take my book?" Erica said._

_"__No." Noah said._

_"__Than where is it? Ella said that my book is in the living room." Erica said._

_"__Well I don't know." Noah said._

_"__MOMMY!" Erica said._

_"__What is it, Erica?" Maya said._

_"__Noah stole my book and won't give it back." Erica said._

_"__Noah Hunter Grayson, give Erica her book back." Maya said._

_"__Fine." Noah said. He gives Erica her book back. _

_"__Noah, why would you do that?" Erica said._

_"__Because I wanted to read it." Noah said._

_"__Well no dessert tonight and I'll be sure to tell Riley and Lucas that. _

_"__Come on, mom." Noah said._

_"__Fine, you can have dessert but you have to clean your room tomorrow." Maya said._

_"__MOM! It's a disaster in there." Noah said._

_"__You should have thought about that before reading your sister's book." Maya said._

_"__Come on, kids. We have to go." Cameron said._

_Back at the Fryer household…_

_"__So, what prank should we pull on mom and dad next?" Jack asked his twin brother._

_"__The water one?" Jayce said._

_"__Sure." Jack said._

_Little did they know that Chloe was listening. Chloe, is the reason why Jack and Jayce get in trouble most of the time. Riley would have found out anyway. She's smart and so is her daughter. Raising twin boys has made Riley more alert and know how to hand punishments out. But she loves Jack and Jayce so much. Her boys. _

_"__Mommy, Maya's here." Chloe said._

_"__Thanks, Chloe." Riley said._

_"__Riles, thank you so much." Maya said._

_"__No problem." Riley said. _

_"__We'll pick them up at 8." Cameron said._

_"__Great." Lucas said._

_"__Bye guy. Stay out of trouble, Noah." Maya said._

_"__Okay, mom." Noah said. _

_No One's POV_

_The meeting that Maya and Cameron had went well. You see Cameron went into construction and Maya, ironically, became a middle school art teacher. At John Quincy Adams Middle School. Why did the meeting had to do with Maya? The school is redoing the art room and hired Cameron's company. _

_Riley and Lucas took all the kids to the part. Chloe invited Emmi. They had so much fun. It was just Chloe, Emmi, Ella, and Erica. Chloe was in a sea of "E's". Jack, Jayce, and Noah, played this really complicated game. Basically, it was them against the "lava". _

_For dinner, Riley made her famous mac and cheese. Ella, Erica, and Noah loved it. Riley knew they would. _

_At 8, Maya and Cameron picked up their kids. Chloe had fun with Ella and Erica. She didn't want them to go. Maya said that Erica could stay over. Chloe and Erica had fun. Jack and Jayce got caught. Chloe told on them. Jack and Jayce were mad at Chloe but they couldn't get mad. She's only 6 and knows what's best for them. _

_Riley and Lucas sat in their bed. They talked about how happy they are together. How much they love Jack, Jayce, and Chloe. And how much they love each other. Riley and Lucas smiled at each other and kissed. This was the life that Riley wanted. A husband and kids. _

**So that was the chapter. A very adorable chapter at the POSSIBLE future. I don't own, "Things Are Looking Up" "Meeting You Again" will be updated next. Review it up.**


End file.
